


Private Dancer

by October_rust



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_rust/pseuds/October_rust
Summary: Jason loses a bet and has to strip for Dick and Tim.





	Private Dancer

“What the fuck.”

There's a hint of surprise in Jason's voice, as if he really can't believe in what he's seeing. Dick watches Jason, then shares a look with Tim. Tim merely shrugs. It's not like the stage with the stripper pole is the weirdest object in the Batcave, especially compared to the mechanical T-Rex or the giant penny. 

But maybe Jason's reaction is understandable. After all, he's avoided the Cave for months.

“How did you even convince B to agree to this?” Jason asks, still incredulous, one eyebrow raised above the edge of his domino mask. 

Dick smiles, not bothering to hide his satisfaction. “Well, I told him it could be pretty useful for undercover work. Expanding our skillset, being able to sneak into certain places without attracting suspicion, things like that.”

“Expanding our skillset,” Jason repeats, deadpan. “Really, Goldie?”

Dick's smile gets even broader. “It worked.”

“Dick showed B the video from that casino in Bludhaven,” Tim supplies helpfully, the corners of his mouth lifting up in an evil grin. Despite himself, Dick feels his cheeks warm up a bit. “B was very impressed.”

“Oh, I don't doubt it.” And now Jason is openly leering at Dick. “Just flaunt your ass and hope for the best. Isn't that how you always do it?”

Jason's expression and his words don't help Dick's blush in the slightest. Still, he holds Jason's gaze, keeps his own smile as sharp as Jason's. “You sound almost jealous.” Jason looks like he's about to argue further, so Dick shakes his head. “Hey, enough. I know you're trying to distract us, but it's not going to work. Remember what you said?”

Jason clenches his jaw. “Yeah. If I lose, I'll strip for you.”

“And you lost,” Tim reminds him. 

That makes Jason grit his teeth even harder. But then his outrage deflates, and he heaves a long-suffering sigh. “Screw you both. Alright, let's get this shitshow over with.”

Without another protest, he stalks over to the pole. Dick and Tim settle on the couch – and Dick is still amazed that the gym in the Batcave is now housing a whole corner dedicated to practicing striptease. It's like a miniature night club, complete with a comfortable leather couch for the audience, a small stage, and the top-notch sound and lighting system. Bruce, as usual, paid attention to the tiniest details.

And, truth be told, Dick is very, very grateful for that. He picks up the remote from the end table at his elbow and switches on the music.

The sounds start pouring in, low and sultry, rich with the heavy thud of the bass. It's the playlist Tim himself prepared just for this occasion, and Jason immediately figures out who the culprit is, as his glare swings to Tim. Dick almost shudders at the heat of it, but Tim basks in Jason's fury, not perturbed in the slightest. 

Yeah, Tim and Dick both want it, all of Jason's fire, all of that razor-sharp intensity. 

All of it.

And if this is the way to have it … 

Well.

Nobody said anything about playing fair.

The lights dim, one by one, until only warm red glow is bathing the stage and Jason. For a moment, Jason stands there, tall and imposing, still as a statue. Just the sight alone is breath-taking; the Red Hood captured in the circle of light and shadow, his muscles coiled, as if in anticipation of a fight. Touch me if you dare, his posture says, and Dick itches to do that, consequences and caution be damned. 

And then Jason wraps his fingers around the pole, and the movement makes his leather jacket stretch taut over those broad shoulders. A simple gesture; yet, somehow, it brings the tension up even higher, adds to the aura of danger and temptation. Perhaps it's got something to do with the fact that Jason is still wearing his suit, while Dick and Tim have already changed into their civilian clothes. 

Beside Dick, Tim shifts in his seat.

Jason smirks, knowing and cruel, before he walks around the pole and leans his back against it, both hands gripping the metal now. It puts the lines of his body on impressive display, accentuating how strong he is, drawing the eye to his taut ass and powerful thighs. 

Touch me if you dare.

The music is pounding, its insistent cadence unchanging. Slowly, Jason shrugs off his jacket, his shoulders bunching and straining, then peels off his armor and tight black undershirt. Half-naked, he circles the pole again, so that he's facing Tim and Dick once more. 

Still unhurried, still flashing them a mocking smile, Jason reaches for his belt buckle. It slides open easily, as does the zipper, and then …

Dick licks his suddenly dry lips, hears Tim choking on a gasp.

Oh, fuck.

The fabric parts, revealing a glimpse of a scarlet thong. No protective cup; only shimmery lace and satin, so flimsy that it leaves nothing to the imagination. Jason's cock is outlined in tantalizing detail, already half-hard, looking like it's about to burst through its gauzy prison. 

Jason, the bastard, doesn't take pity on them, doesn't give Tim and Dick any time to recover. Instead, he saunters back a few steps and grips the pole. He brings his body close to it, hips grinding slow and excruciating, as he drags his cock against the metal. 

And the view – Jason's muscular thighs, with the gun holsters still strapped to them, hugging the pole, the way that scarlet thong contrasts with the black combat trousers and clings to Jason's cock, the heave of his naked chest, the ripple of his hard abdomen – is almost too much, too overwhelming.

Lightheaded, gaze riveted to Jason, Dick has to lean against Tim's side. He brushes his lips over Tim's neck, feels the pulse there beating wildly – a proof that Tim is just as ensnared as he is, just as helpless against the spell that Jason is weaving around them.

They are so caught up in it, so focused on Jason, that they barely notice the song reaching its end and another track starting. But Jason doesn't miss the cue; he lets go of the pole, steps down from the stage. 

Backlit by the red light, he makes his way to Dick and Tim. It's almost menacing, that languid and graceful prowl, each footfall precise and filled with power. And Dick and Tim can only watch, transfixed, like prey about to be devoured.

Touch me if you dare.

Jason stops in front of Dick and Tim, the white lenses of his mask gleaming in the semidarkness. Then, in one smooth motion, he straddles Tim's hips. 

Tim goes still, eyes growing wide. His hands clench into fists, because he knows the rules, and he won't reach for Jason, no matter how much he yearns for it. He reverts to his training, tries clinging to his crumbling self-control. And being so close, Dick can practically taste that struggle, evident in every rigid line of Tim's body. 

“Such a gentleman, Timmy,” Jason says, his voice a low purr.

He braces himself on the headrest, his arms caging Tim. One of his knees is wedged in the small space between Tim's thigh and Dick's, so when he starts to undulate his hips, rising and falling above Tim, the movement rocks through Dick, too. 

Dick watches, of course. Awe-struck, aching with arousal, he watches as Jason grinds down on Tim, each teasing roll of hips matching the rhythm of the music. It's pure torture, relentless and wonderful, and Dick doesn't know whether to be more jealous of Jason or Tim. 

He wants to touch them. Wants to kiss them, tell them how beautiful they look together.

Jason keeps riding Tim at a slow pace, swaying back and forth, the red thong peeking out obscenely from between his splayed legs. It seems he's determined to drive Tim absolutely mad with need, never letting his body so much as brush against Tim's and always pulling away at the last moment. And, judging from Tim's labored breaths and the sheen of sweat forming on his brow, Jason has chosen the right tactic. 

“Beg me,” Jason whispers. 

“No.” Tim bites at his bottom lip, shaking his head in stubborn refusal. 

But it's too late. The song is already winding down, so Jason goes for the killing blow – he bears down, pressing the hard bulge of his cock against Tim's groin. The reaction is instantaneous; his pride forgotten, Tim arches into Jason, a hoarse, needy sound ripping from his throat. 

Jason holds the pose for a while longer, a faint tremor running through his muscles. Dick zeroes in on that slight tremble, notices the hunger and admiration that pass over Jason's features as he glances down at Tim. 

Without a word, Jason bends forward and kisses the corner of Tim's lips. 

He'd never do that if not for the whole stripper fantasy, Dick realizes. He'd never let himself look at Tim or Dick like that. Even though this … this thing between the three them has been brewing for some time, the push and pull getting more and more impossible to ignore. 

And that's why they have to resort to bullshit wagers. That's why, Dick's certain, Jason lost his bet on purpose. That's why he agreed to meet Dick and Tim at the Cave tonight to settle the debt.

Jesus, that red thong. 

As if sensing Dick's thoughts, Jason draws back from Tim and fixes his gaze on Dick. There's a moment of stillness as they stare at each other, the air around them cracking with something hot and electric. 

“Your turn, Dickie,” Jason says. 

Dick nods, too mesmerized to form any coherent reply. 

Changing his position should be awkward, but somehow Jason makes it smooth, angling his body and balancing his grip on the couch, until his solid weight lands in Dick's lap. And it's very solid, very real – and Dick wants to put his hands on Jason, drag them all over Jason's broad chest and corded thighs, see how that firm ass would fit into his palms. 

But the rules are the rules. So, just like Tim, he doesn't touch, and steels himself to remain motionless.

It's not easy, though. He's acutely aware of mere inches separating him from Jason, his nostrils flaring at the scent of Jason's heated skin. Most of all, he's aware of Jason's cock, sheathed in red satin, and the agonizingly brief flashes of pulsing warmth and hardness that brush over his groin but never materialize into anything more. 

Above Jason's shoulder, he catches a glimpse of Tim's eyes.

Darkened with desire, they sweep over him and Jason. Tim likes to watch, likes to play the dispassionate observer, always analyzing the situation from afar. But not now – here, with Dick and Jason, Tim is anything but aloof. Even in the dimmed light, Dick can see the bright flush staining Tim's usually pale cheeks.

Yeah, Tim.

Watch me.

Watch us.

And Jason must have the same idea, because he twists his hips, sinking down on Dick. The pressure is so good and sudden that Dick moans, shocked. But Jason isn't done with him. Rough, callused fingers grab Dick's chin and tilt it up, just before Jason crushes his mouth against Dick's.

Oh.

Oh – 

Pushing off the couch, Dick surges into the kiss. From that point on, all bets are off, all the excuses forgotten. The music fades to background noise, drowned out by the blood roaring in his ears. He clutches at Jason's biceps, their tongues sliding together, messy and wild. 

He pulls away from Jason, panting, as Tim's fingers roam down his back to grasp at the hem of his T-shirt, inching it up. Impatient, Tim draws the fabric only half way up, before he presses close to Dick and Jason, adding to the heat and tangle of their limbs. 

And Jason, of course, makes it all even more jumbled when he kisses Tim, just next to Dick's face. It's a ruthless mash of lips and teeth, filled with longing and frustration, much like the one Jason has shared with Dick. 

Dick can't help his appreciative growl. He aids them both as best he can, wrapping his arms around Jason and Tim, peppering their necks and jaws with little bites and kisses, murmuring praises into their skin. 

This is it. 

What they all wanted, what they all needed.

It echoes in Dick's mind, even as Jason and Tim part for air, their hot, uneven breaths mingling and washing over Dick's face. And the thought only becomes stronger, more persistent, when Tim leans in and kisses Dick. 

There's no hesitation in the way Tim's lips cover Dick's, in the way his tongue pushes inside Dick's mouth. Dick lets his fingers trail to Tim's nape, tangling them in Tim's overlong hair, enjoying how cool and silky it feels. 

“He likes it harder, Dickie.”

Jason's voice rumbles in his ear, sharp teeth graze his throat. Good advice, so Dick nips at Tim's lips and sucks on Tim's tongue until their kiss turns into something darker and more vicious. As if through a haze, he hears Tim's hiss of pleasure and Jason's answering laughter.

The sounds envelop him, spur him on. Shameless, he rubs against Jason, gasping straight into Tim's mouth at the friction. But it's not enough, he needs more naked skin. With a frustrated noise, he tears away from Tim, almost toppling over in his haste to get rid of his T-shirt and jeans.

Tim and Jason follow suit, their clothes landing on the floor in a haphazard pile. The red thong is the last to join that heap, and, finally, Dick can look and touch his fill.

Greedy, he grabs at Tim and Jason, pulls them down so abruptly that the leather couch creaks under their combined weight. Dick pays it no heed, focused only on soaking up as much heat as possible, on learning every inch of Jason's and Tim's bodies.

Tim and Jason return the favor with their lips and clever fingers, touching, teasing, crowding into Dick. Soon, it all dissolves into chaos, their movements becoming uncoordinated, thighs pushing between legs, hips rolling together.

But there's one thing that still nags at Dick, even with all the heavy, intoxicating lust clouding his mind and throbbing through his veins. 

Swiftly, he climbs atop Jason, and lifts his hand to the red domino mask. 

“Let us,” he says. 

Jason gives a nod, and then Tim is bending over him, too, gently tugging at the other edge of the mask. It peels off easily enough after a few tries, as if it hasn't been attached all that firmly in the first place.

Slowly, Jason opens his eyes.

Without that last barrier, his gaze is oddly vulnerable, full of turbulent emotions that deepen its color to stormy blue. But Jason doesn't try to hide anything, as he stares back at Dick and Tim. No posturing, no bravado. Only raw hunger, and, underneath it, something softer, a hint of uncertainty and fear. 

If affects Dick, seeing Jason like that. Giving himself to Dick and Tim, open and trusting. It's raw and honest, calling out to both Dick and Tim – and they cannot resist it. Cannot hold back, so they sweep down, their kisses so hard that they bruise Jason's mouth, leaving it red and shiny. 

Jason retaliates, of course, just as fierce and rough, just as eager to mark Dick and Tim. He ruts against them, jutting his hips with increasing speed and desperation. 

Panting, Dick thrusts back, clutching onto Jason's shoulders, fighting to keep Jason pinned under him. It's a losing battle, however, the arch of Jason's bared throat far too tempting, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his flushed cheeks. Far too tempting, far too distracting. Before Dick realizes what's happening, he's flipped onto his back, and now he's the one at Jason's and Tim's mercy.

He almost howls when Tim slides down between his knees and takes his cock in his mouth. 

“Jesus, Timbo. Look at him, Dickie,” Jason whispers, hot breath washing over the shell of Dick's ear.

Dazed, he does as he's told. And the moment it happens, his control snaps, the last vestiges of his sanity fleeing at the sight of Tim's pretty lips, stretched wide around his cock. He ceases to think; he's existing only in this lust-infused space with Jason and Tim.

And they guide him through it, with more touches, more filthy words. His body is moving of its own accord, pushing, straining, obeying Jason's and Tim's every whim. Anything, he wants to tell them, he will do anything to –

One last wet suck, and Tim releases him, rising up and crawling into his lap. There's a teasing glint in Tim's eyes, his hair all mussed from Dick's grasping fingers. 

“How does he taste, Timmy?”

Jason's question makes Tim shrug and turn his head, so that he and Jason can share another kiss and torment Dick further. Watching them is agony; Dick squirms, his cock leaking precome, the muscles in his thighs and stomach trembling. 

He needs to come. Needs to come so badly it's a physical ache at this point.

Please, oh, please, please – 

“Fuck me.”

Jason's raspy voice penetrates through the fog, and Dick freezes, his eyes opening wide, locking with Jason's.

“Jay, I ...”

Jason kisses him. 

And suddenly that strange stillness passes over and the three of them are moving again, bumping into each other, hastily rearranging their position. Dick surrenders to it, lets Tim shove him onto Jason, lets Jason haul him closer. 

It's only thanks to their Robin training and flexibility that they don't tumble off to the floor.

“C'mon. I'm ready for you.”

Jason's words send a shiver down his spine, prompt him to brush his fingers over Jason's hole and watch them come away shiny with lube. But Jason doesn't give him a chance to ask about it; he pulls Dick down by the neck for another kiss and wraps his strong legs around Dick's waist.

“Hurry, Dickie.”

With a shaking hand, Dick lines himself up, then pushes inside. 

All at once, he's assailed by a barrage of sensations, the feeling of Jason's body opening up for him, inch by inch, and squeezing around his cock like a vise. He wants to plunge into that heat and slickness, ram all of his length there in one hard thrust. 

He grits his teeth against the urge, forces himself to go slow. 

At least, he tries to – until Jason snarls at him, eyes feral, and digs his heels into Dick's ass. And that's all it takes for the instinct to win over, for Dick to snap his hips and start giving it to Jason fast and deep. 

They both cry out at the merciless pace jostling them, binding them together. Dick's heart is racing, lungs pumping, as he slams into Jason, again and again. His muscles burn with the strain, but Jason keeps urging him on, thighs clenched around Dick's sides, his hard cock smearing precome over Dick's abs. 

Close, so close. 

So very – 

Suddenly, Tim is at his back. Sharp teeth graze his neck, then bite down, and the burst of pain is enough to send Dick over the edge. His muscles seize up, the fire sweeping along every nerve ending. With a harsh, guttural sound, he bows over Jason, barely managing to catch himself on his elbows. 

Tim, however, doesn't let him rest. Vision still blurry, still lighting up with sparks, he's only vaguely aware of Tim's hands pulling him away from Jason. His twitching cock slips out, and he can't help the surge of primal satisfaction as he watches his come leak out of Jason's hole in thin, white rivulets.

“You've made a mess, Dick.” 

Tim's cool and commanding tone makes Dick moan, makes him tremble with the aftershocks of pleasure. And then Tim is crawling over Dick's lap, straight between Jason's spread legs, and Dick's mind blanks out again.

Only snapshots of images register – Tim, dipping his fingers in Dick's come and rubbing it all over his cock. Jason, reaching for Tim with impatient hands. The bliss suffusing Jason's face when Tim fucks into him with ease. The way they look together, skin glistening with sweat, Tim's elegant fingers wrapped around Jason's cock, gliding up and down the shaft. The stark beauty of it as they finally lose control. 

Each and every one, the pictures sear themselves into Dick's memory.

Afterwards, Jason and Tim curl around Dick, sated and content. It's oddly peaceful – Jason is playing with Dick's hair, his touch gentle, while Tim's head is pillowed on Dick's chest. Jason's other hand, Dick notices, is busy tracing patterns over Tim's slender collarbone. 

Sighing, Dick leans into them, casts one last look at the stripper pole, and lets his eyes slide shut.

Oh, they are definitely going to that again, and soon.

He hopes Jason will keep losing his bets in the future.

And maybe they will even make Tim lose for once as well.


End file.
